Buddy/Quote List
List of Quotes This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. Standby This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game:. *have you met...im buddy *boring *Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! *Ooh, nice fingers! *I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. (Buddy as a pirate) *Do you like playing games? (Buddy can ask for your favourite game) *(BURPING) 'scuse me *come on twist me *Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) *Ladadadadadadada! *I'm gonna go play a couple of your other iPhone games if that's OK. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) *So, whaddya wanna do? (Buddy can ask you to do something) *Mind if I catch a nap here? *Hold the phone steady, I‘m gonna take! *Can you hold the phone steady, I’m gonna snooze for a while. *Hey, take your time! *''Steamboat Willie'', Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) *129 the screen? *Have you been to the moon? *Oooh, do you know anyone famous? *I wish you would last forever. *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) *Matreshka____ **Farts* oh escuse me. *Don't get my box wet. *It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) *I live in a box. (2 versions) *Wanna trade places? *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do! *You know any puppet modeling agencies? *I'm gonna check some of your other apps, alright? *I'm wrapped in darkness *This is rather peaceful. *Babooshka! *I want to see the basement in the Alamo! *Hee, piyacho! *Hey, it’s lonely in here. *Mama told me not to come! *Hey, hey, let’s get down to business! *Polly, want a cracker? *Nothing happen *Can you take me toward the TV? *Soooooo? *I’m gonna pull myself together. *Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) *Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here! *I'm a little Teapot, short and stout, dedeledede! *Be careful, it's quite an old box. *fetch me some coffee please. *pay attention to me. *do have janything I can read *hey give me an old token. *care to dance? *Well well well. *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz *Hey, it’s time to hurt somebody! *Hey, have you seen my frogs somewhere around here? *Cyclops is my favorite X-Man! *My grandpappy lives in a w, *Want some ants in a log? *i think this box is haunted. *where's the beef? *(whistling) *I don't know the caged bird sings. la la la la. *mind if i tweet101 *Howdy doody is my hero. Winning a prize He says these quotes if you win a prize. * Winner winner chicken finger! (Reference to PUBG) * Ah yeah boys!! * Sweet! * Rock on, party people! * Aw yeah! * Ah yeah! * Yes sirree bob! * You won!!! * Take that to the bank! * Win on, buddy-bags! * Alright yah hero! * Yeah, baby, Yeah! * i like it * So cool! * You’re so cool! * Super awesome!! * JACKPOT!! * That’s what I’m talking about! * Scoop up those winnings! * Win over here! * Oh-wee! * That’s a big win! * You got the magic fingers. * Lucky you!! * You go! * You rock! * Humpty Dumpty, here we are. * You beat the machine! Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddyman says when the game is opened: *Ribbit ribbit ribbit! *Good morning world, Good morning friend, Good morning box! *Boxy boxy boxy box- oh, hello! *Here is my box land! *Well look who's here, again. *So, what brings you here? *Ooh, a visitor. *we can play some to rough *Welcome to my wacky world! *golly i missed you. *How long has it been! *Now you are under my box choices and conception. *Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! *Mi casa, su casa. *Welcome back to my bucks. * *Mi box, su box! *Well, I’m ready to get started! *Hi, I’m Buddy, nice to meet ya. * *huh, did somebody call me? *You got strange look in your eye. *???? did someone call me ???? *i will having my cards. *You can hardly seen my scars anymore. *come on let’s have some tea and biscuit. *at last we meet! *come on bea *Adventures await! *want look like a nice energy drink *free to the round in my box *wheel hello! *Come enjoy my box with me! *A new friend is here! Not enough money When you have do not have enough money, Buddyman will be rude or talk crap to you. * Loser( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! * Hah, loser! * Oh, like you needed that! * Make more money! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Do the math! (Unavailable for grand prix element) * Get a calculator! (Unavailable for grand prix element) Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. *Um, no. *Uhhhmm... NO! *Give peace a chance! *Choose something else. *That's not good. *Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) *Uhhh, put it back yeah, just put it back. *No, nonono. Not that. *What are we doing now? *Are you a Pisces? *My, what big teeth you have *Do I look tasty? *I hate slugs! *You have more? *What’s that for? *OK, I am on the roof right now! *let’s eat doritos instead *Let’s travel to France instead *This is like an aquarium. *Wrong fishie! *Hey fishie! *Whoopsie *That's exotic! (2 versions) *That's kinda extreme! (3 versions) *This is my home, not the hurt locker! (3 versions) *Most people don't have those! *That's not so shroud. *You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? *I don't like sharp or hard things. *I have bad feelings about this. *You got neat things! *What else is there? *Do you have a dog? *Looks good. *Drop it, drop it! *No no no no no. (4 versions *Are you serious? (3 versions) *Let's make noise. (3 versions) *This won't end well. (3 versions) *This looks bad. (3 *no kablam madam. *Let's play make believe instead. (3 versions) *I need a Bandage! *It"s a yuppy guppy! *Disarm now! *Rest in pieces! *I go to pieces! *Oh brother! (3 versions; if you are a girl, say “Oh sister!”) *We need to talk! (3 versions) *It is too hot in here? (3 versions *Your a sea monster! *Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. (new) *I’m considering *i’m afraid (3 versions) *May you get a milk instead! *It’s cold! *Swim out! *Oh, that’s unusual. Achievement to get the KO This is what Buddyman says when you win an achievement. * Cool! * Oh goodie! * Oh greatest me! * Huzzah! * Whoopie! * Woohoo! * Done * Done Wardrobe ATTENTION: for ages over 3 *I'm dressed to kill. (2 versions) *I'm dressed to be killed. *I’m looking dapper! (2 versions) *Look at me, I look cool! *Hello, gorgeous. *oooooooh gorgeous! *I make this suit look good! (2 versions) *Got me some fine friends! *Looking good! (2 versions) *Looking good! but a little tight in my crotch. *Who’s make the man? *hey I looking cool! *i looking cool! Buddy lucky Slots (iOS only) *Spin to win! *Go for the gold! *Make it a good one! *Get some cream! *Let’s see you win, daddy-o! *You can do it! *DOLIODOLIDODOLIDO! *Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’! *Don’t you want a big prize? *Come on, jackpot! *You can WIN A LOT!!!! *show me what you got �� *Think Win! *Big win! *Be The Machine! *You can get lots from them slots! *Rock those slots! *Come on, come on, come on! *We wanna pay off! *Oh, this is gonna be a big one! *Get the booty! *Here it comes!! *easist 1 2 3! *hi ruler! *are you feel lucky? *win for me! Good items These items give Buddyman a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes *So cool! *You're so cool! *Aw yeah! *Wooooaaah yeah! *I like it! *Alright yah hero! *Alright yah buddy! *Splendid! *Sweet! *Yummy for my tummy! (If it is a food item) *Is that for me? (If it is a food item) *Food is good! (If it is a food item) *I might vomit! (If it is a food item) *Yum yum! (If it is a food item) *Are those fresh? (If it is a food item) *Is that organic? (If it is a food item) *What’s that smell? (If it is a food item) *You like to share? *Sharing is caring! *Money well spent! *Let’s see what we can do. (2 versions) *Way to go! *More, I want more! *Thank you. *Gee thanks! *You’re the greatest! *Now it looks good here! (2 versions) *Just WOW! *More, more! *W, cool, W! *The best money can buy! *sell Looping quotes *Good choice. Use that every time. *Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. *Yeah, keep that. *Um yeah that'll work. *Excellent choice. (2 versions) *I could life with that choice! *Yeah that’ll work. That’ll work. *Yeah, that‘ll work! Tortured(Or as we say... ‘Buddy KICKED!) These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made ''Kick The Buddy (2017), Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. *Arrmaggedon! *Apocalypse! *Medic! *I feel nothing! (When getting cut) *Die? *Enough! *Help me! (2 versions) *Oh, please stop! No please! *I feel the Earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) (certain Power of Gods weapons) *Well, looks like it's doomsday! (certain Power of God’s weapons) *I don’t get it! *Oh my God! *Give me give me give meeeeeeee! *D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer ‘D’oh’ Simpson) **GAGGING NOISE* *Sharp sharp sharp! ( cut ) *This is very unstable. *Are you kidding me? *Uh-oh! *Whoops! * *ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! (weird blabbering noise) *Time out, time out! *I'm seafood *Ouch, ooch, eechs *That's not right! *I can' *sapain *A school dropout! *Cataclysm! *Oh the pain! The pain! *The Buddy-O-Matic! It slices! It dices! (when getting cut) * *Choppity-choppity-chop-chop! (when getting cut) *Incisions, incisions. (when getting cut) *Just a little off the top! * *I Chihuaua! * *Putz is trying to catch balloons for the party then he hits a train. (Putz is from Dumb Ways to Die, certain Firearms weapons; Coming soon) *Time out! *No, no, no! *LAZINESS *I'm unarmed… *May you killing me? *Quick! Attach that tombstone! *Phew! *Read the directions! *own *You're killing me! *Ow!!!! *Ouch! *Buddy angry! *catastrophe *Stop please! *Stop! * *Nyyehh! (2 versions) *What on Earth do I deserve that for?! *Mayday! Mayday! *Rock and roll! *I'm no match for you! *It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) * *Go to a shooting range! *I'm out! *I’m out! I’M OUT! *Think of your karma! (2 versions) *I know a psychiatrist! *I’m dying! *Don *Nothing is safe! *Pointy nightmares. *Buddy! *Such a scheme! *Eeeeeeeeek! *Doink! *There’s nothing secret! * *AAGH! (Eaten) *Prick Prick Prick! * *i’m getting post traumatic stress disorder! *off me, Fred *Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) *This is a slice of life. *Prick me, * *I'll never sleep again. *I’m a pacifist *(laughter) (2 versions) *heyheeyeeee *Let us play Paper.io instead. *Bop it, twist it, pull it! (Reference to the Bop it) **CRYING NOISES* Ehohohohoooobohoo! boohoohoohoohooboohoohoo! ahahahuuuuo! **hihihiyauriu! ** Hot Burning *I'm burning! *Stop, drop, and roll! *You're a bad person! *نسمثىسري، ساس ثتق! (Arabic sentence of stop drop and roll) *Open a window! *Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) *Ohokojkh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) *What's wrong with you?!? Melting *I’m melting! *You're a terrible person! *I'world *Ugh *This is bad! *I can't feel anything! *Make it stop! *This is appalling! Lava This is what Buddy say when you put him deep in lava. Coming soon * Aewulb(ed!) * Not a single tear is coming out of your eye! * Heartbeat influence! * Oh! The Statue of Liberty collapsed! * Oh god! * Loser, come on, prank! * Are you going to the heat source? * I may go to Canada right now. * Help! South Park ripped! * Doomsday! * A school suspense! * Huehuehuebrbrbrbr! * Aewouhyieower! * I think you’re wrong! * Brutal * Welcome, you’re welcome to not my world, what do you think? * Fatal! * You lose! * Brats are prats. * * Oh why god no! * Oh, God, No!!! * This is terrible! * That’s not good. (When you choose) * Choose something else! (When you choose) * No, no, no, no, not that. * Give me liberty, or give me death! * That’s no good! * ¡Méxicoooooo! * Calamity! * Umm, no. * Might wanna put that back. * Umm, put that back, yeah, just put that back. (When you choose) * I am sensei! * You ended my box-land. * Please put the code back. * Things should not end soon! * I have cancer! * * Stop it’n. * Please no! * Let me give me candies! * Mountain Dew is burning! * Same to you. * It seems like you’re gonna kick me in the face! * Hear me crunching?! Hmm?! * Buddyman hopes you satisfied! * * coca cola * Don’t you try to kill me? * Gone with the wind! * I’m on fire! * It’s clobber time! * Oil to jade. * You racist? * Hey, Mr. Kicker! * Hi, I’m Buddyman, not victim! * I don’t wanna be kicked right now! * Give me my heart back! * Ohh, my cheeks are burning! * Give me a smile and candies! * Let Buddyman play! * Am I a toy for you? Oh... yes, I am a rag doll... * Perfect kill! Yay! Wait, is that a bad thing? * Be there - beware! * I keep moving on! * What the...?! * You know how to bring the pain! * Worst nightmare! * After such a shake-up I just wanna relax and drink tea! * I am raising my hands. * I am burned to kill. * I am burned to be killed. * Who can’t be? * Siri, where’s the nearest hospital!? * Siri, call the ambulance! * Stop drop and roll! * How Oh no! * Go to your friend’s house. * You are burning the dough. * I am ignoring you. * What could be worse than this? * Holla back to the Bates Motel right now. * Tide goes in, tide goes out. * This is my home not the hurt locker! * Only you can eat my food. * I will take your order and I will eat your food. * Pringles is what you eat. * How can you look in my eyes after that? * What? You are gonna get Doritos instead? * What? * I think I won’t sleep this night. * Come on, we’ve got you the ventriloquist! * You meanie!! * Don’t do it! * Stop, you‘re hurting me! * Holy cow! Enough is enough! * Time out! 4, 20. * Are you crazy? * I’m serious, enough! * Stop! Stop! Stop! * Stop it! * I hope you get stung by a bee. * I will not ''like you. * I don't like you. * I totally don’t like you. * This guy is a monster! * I dislike lava traps! * By the way, Vagan, You’re fired!! (Killer Bean reference) * Who are you? A monster? * YOU’RE FIRED!! * Go to a t * AAAUUGHHH! * Buddies! * Buddy! * I am in lava, NO! * Oh no... * This matters. * We determine you do not have the Book of Mormon! * Stop it please. * You suck! * Son of a cussing cuss word!! (Team Fortress 2 reference) * Sweet mother of god! * What on earth, man! * This guy is gross. * I am projecting my ''NO onto this. * Oh god. Oh god. * NAAAAT! * NYIIIT! * AHHHG! * AEORIUERYAEROI! * u wot m8? * Oh god please. * I want a Band-Aid! * Let’s play with Legos instead. * I wasn’t even built to do this! * What is even wrong with you?!? * What in the actual goddamn hell even is wrong with you?!? * Satanic weird balbazaar! * Get me out of here. * If you get the fire truck you can get the fire out! * I will regret this! * WEEEHRR! * ENOUGH! HablyKawHareYuHareahUi! (weird blabbering noise) * AlrOUCH! * Kick my piñata and get some free candy! * Beat me up. * Ofeofeofeofe! * Are you CRAZY? * Hey, dude! Stop it! * This pain is killing me! * Take your fingers off me! * Have you played too much video games? * Hey, enough! * And is that all you can do? * Why do you need this? * Don’t hurt me! * Stop torturing me! * I think that’s not for me! * Hurts soooo much! * NO WAR! * I’ll be offended! * Go pick on someone your own size! * It hurts a lot! * I’m not a Terminator! * I’m a ripoff! * Put your fingers away from the display! * I’ll die and you’re gonna be alone! * I’m sick! * All the pain has sausages! * Come on, spank me! * Lets just play! * Oh... Stop it! don’t smash that guitar! * Is that all that you got? * I’m getting the money back from you. * No. * Nooooooohloou! * I’m melting in lava! * DAAAAAAAH!! * Ooch! * Eech! * Yikes! Ouch! * This feels bad. * You really are a bad person. * Ugh, it also melts me bad. * Ugh. * Bad! * Careful. * Help me! * GAAAH! (6 versions) * A clown! * I am trained in gorilla warfare. * Oh, look at Captain Feathersword! (Reference to the character of The Wiggles) * I cannot believe of what you did to me!! * Stop this. We’re brothers. (If you are a girl, say Stop this. We’re sisters.) * FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR!!!!!!!!! * Oh no stop it Oh god why no no no! * This is going to melt in my whole world! * Oh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) * Oh my God! * What the is this? * What is wrong with this pizza? * AAGH! Ooh, that might be a toughness cookie. AAGH!! * EEGH! * You’re a tough person!!! * The feeling is just fine… * The feeling is good… * AGHHHH! * NAAARGHH!! * Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph! * Oh dang it. * Ah poop. * What are you waiting for? * I am confused. * Why would you think to put me in something like this? * I am not gonna love you so much. * Killer! * I don’t need pruning! I need notes. * You are nothing but a crack. * Freeze! * Lava cuts me. * I don’t like burning things. * I DON’T LIKE BURNING OR MELTING THINGS!! * Heart is broken. * We’ll try again tomorrow, man. * You are not my bull. * You are all Griffin, not bull. * Hey person! * I am a putz! * Dumbest ways to die! (Reference to the dumb ways to die music) * AHHHHGGGGHGHGH!! * Code 3! Code 3! (Reference to Spider Man Movie) * That is just fine. Nah, not really, * That is good, but not approved, yet. * Cool not cool. * #SORRYNOTSORRY please! * Apologize for being rude to me! * I do NOT ''want you here! * Lose me. * Kiss my ass!! * D’oh! D’oh! Ah! (The Simpsons Reference) * Thanks for killing me!! * This is not the place where you should go! AH!! * Smoking weed? * Tin drinking is really bad. * I’m crying! * pull out to the bates motel * spoiler alert * ''STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!! * That’s not fair. * Oh man, I’m doomed! * Whoa, it’ll doom to doomsday! * So, Lettuce show em all! How the world is meant to be Lettuce or be Lettuce! * Not exactly twenty minutes! * Oh crap! * Oh shit she is a gold digger! * Just thought you should know n***a! * I am putting that up middle finger! * Right NOW! * Maybe you choose something Elise now. When embarrassed: * Don’t embarrass me! * You embarrassed me! Stretching *I'm getting longer! *I wasn't built to do this! *Don't stretch me! (3 versions) *My neck! *Hear me crunching?! *Oh thanks, my back feels better now! *Run to my home! *No! *Eep! *I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) *What do you think!? I'm Silly Putty?! *Oh, that’s better! (2 versions) *Do I look taller now? *My bones! *Eowowow! (High-pitched) *EwAAOAW! (High-pitched) *Bwwwoah! *Alalalalalrgh! *I'm not happy that way! *Oh I almost like that. Wet *Water, water everywhere! ( 2 versions ) *H2O no! *Thanks, sunshine. *Thank you, darling. *Hey, you’re getting my clothes wet! *You’re drowning me! *I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Oh God! *Blech! *Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) *Yeah. *Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey you’re getting me ALL WET! Embarrassing Quotes These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. *Tell nobody of what you see. *Don't look at me. *Why would you think to do this? *I don't feel fabulous! *This is re-donkey-donk. *It sucks to be me! *Don't put this on YouTube! *Who‘ll be Buddy’s buddy now? *I'm mortified! *You make me feel ugly! *We shall speak no more of this. *You're totes cray! *This couldn't get worse! *Disgusting, muchacho. *I'll never live this down. *This is appalling! *You're too creative. *Don’t tell my mother. *Oh dear! *I may change my name! Name:________________ *My cheeks are burning! *Hey, Captain! *Shiver Me Timbers! (Pirate reference) (Coming soon) *I may smash my cards right now. (Coming soon) Champange When you give Buddyman champagne or wine he will get funny, and say these quotes. *You got any more of that? *I love you man. *Oh hey that's cold. I like that! *I got bubbles to cool my nose. *Don't be so cold! *I'd pop a corn for me! *That pops a corn for me! *Bring it on! (hiccup) (two versions) *Hey, that’s not good for me! *I really love you man! *Ooh, that's cold! *More, gimme more! *Piranhas thought about the big boss. Leaving Buddy By Himself These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. *Uh-uh! *Ugh-ugh! *Ah-ah! *Hold on! (2 versions) *Stay just a little bit longer! *Won't you stay? *Pizza? (3 versions) *Come back! (2 versions) *Must you go? (2 versions) *Na-na-na-na-na! *Wrong! (2 versions) *Fight the power! (2 versions) *Coffee? *Is it something I said? *Hey come on, stop leaving me! *Fine, be that way! (2 version) *Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) *Alone again! *Hey come on, stay a little longer! *Don’t leave me! *Hey, wait! (2 versions) *Gosh! *(BURPS) *Hey, Boss! (Two versions) *BUDDY!!! (Coming soon) *Do I got absent for school? (Coming soon) *Let me hack movies instead. (Coming soon) *South Park! (Coming soon) *All right... (coming soon) *When do... (Coming soon) *Where are you!? (Coming soon) *Candy? (Coming soon) Shaking the device Buddyman says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. *(blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! *Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! (If you shake too hard.) *Wowowowowwo! *Raaaaaahhhh!!! *I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. *I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like it! *Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Apocalypse! *Rock and roll! *Enough! (Weird blabbering noise) *Oh, I’m doomed! There goes the sequel! Mayday! Mayday! Choking When buddy man is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes *Beleleleleleleh that’s all folks! (Looney Tunes reference) *Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) *heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) **PUKING NOISES* Good guess * Well, yes, but actually, no. * Wrong. * * Son of a big bit, son of a big bit gun, hah, I would kick your butt, you thought I was saying that b word, but no. * No match! * Oh no, you are out of lives! * Life lost! * Oh wait, nonononono! Try again, good guess. * Grrrrrrrr... * Get me out of here... * I’m leaving the building! * * I felt fine. * Nope, I can go to Toronto College. It's in Canada. Bank Buddyman says these lines when you enter the bank. *Fork over some dough! *Don’t just stand there, buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Give me some tokens to the Eiffel Tower! *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *C’mon, do it! *I’ll loan you the dough! *I’ll give you the money! *You can borrow the money from me! *Don’t be greedy! *I feel critters! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be at! *This is almost 100%. *Give me your money! *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *I drown blood to kill Botch. (Botch is from Dumb Ways to Die) *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Buddy will need a new pair of shoes! *Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! *Gimme, gimme, gimme! *I hadn’t told you to poke. (Coming soon) Death *Hu-uh! *Heuh! *Ayy!